


Prankster

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [26]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Exhaustion had clearly overcome Rune on the way to the bed, as he’d flopped onto a bench and fallen asleep there without removing his clothes.





	Prankster

Exhaustion had clearly overcome Rune on the way to the bed, as he’d flopped onto a bench and fallen asleep there without removing his clothes. Hayfa poked her head out of the bedroom and briefly considered fetching him a blanket, before having a much better idea. 

Rune awoke with a stiff neck and a blanket haphazardly thrown over him. He groaned, automatically running a hand through his hair. Or trying to. His hand got stuck before he could get anywhere. Curious, Rune got to his feet and found a looking glass to see that his hair had been braided with bright ribbons. He stood there, staring at it in disbelief before whirling around to see Hayfa trying to slip out the door.   
“Hayfa!”   
With the agility gifted only to a Khajit and gifted thief, she fled, leaping over the fence separating the walkway from the canal. He heard a splash and ran out to find her hauling herself out of the water.   
“Serves you right.” He scowled. Hayfa ignored him, staring past at something behind him. He turned to find Brynjolf standing there, a smirk on his face. Rune sighed, neither of them would ever hear the end of this.


End file.
